


Reunion

by lasairfhiona



Series: Fiona Saga [4]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos meets someone from his past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Paris 1996**

It had become his habit to walk along the Seine. He liked the early mornings and the stillness of the city. It helped him clear his head. The sun was just beginning to come up and the sky was lit with the pinks and blues of the dawn. He noticed as he'd passed the calendar on his way out the door that today was Valentines Day. What a joke. Methos remembered when there was no Valentines Day, when February 14th was just another day long before the Saint the holiday had been named for was born or began to marry people illegally. Methos sighed and continued to walk, pushing all thoughts of lovers from his mind. He didn't want to think about the holiday. Alexa would have loved celebrating Valentine's Day but Alexa was gone, and with her, his reason for even thinking about it.

He hadn't been paying close attention to how far he had walked until he looked over and saw MacLeod's barge. He was close enough that if his friend had been there, he would have felt him. Too bad, he thought, it would have been nice to see MacLeod again. It had been a long time since he'd seen the Highlander, mostly by his own design. His thoughts these days were of the past and of friendships long gone. Something that was usually MacLeod's territory, not his. Taking a seat on a bench nearby, Methos just looked at the empty barge and enjoyed the quiet dawn.

His role with the Watchers kept him from socializing with too many immortals, not that there were many around anymore who actually knew him. Only a few of the old ones were left and by his own design it had been centuries since he'd seen most of them. There were a few close friends that didn't let him forget who he really was regardless of the persona he was living under at any given time.

One in particular came to mind. It had been a little over 300 years since he last saw her and for the 600 years prior, she had been his lover and his friend. They traveled through the rest of Europe and into Asia, sometimes traveling as nobles, other times as traders and scholars. They parted ways periodically, when one needed to move on and the other wanted to stay or they just got sick of one another as would happen when they had been together too long. Sooner or later though, they would find their way back to one another. Their love brightened his life. She was the metal, he was the magnet and when things in his life were the darkness, it was almost uncanny they way he found his way to her when he needed her most.

They had been living in London when she left him that last time. She was attending the Queen, and he worked with scholars and monks to translate some manuscripts. He had become reclusive with his books and began to neglect her. He knew he was doing it but he couldn't help himself, the draw of the books and what he found in them was too strong to resist. He ultimately paid for his single-mindedness when she had disappeared in one night, leaving only a note saying she was going back to Ireland to help her people and be a healer for them once again. Her exit created an emptiness in him he hadn't expected. The finality of her words told him this time she wouldn't be coming back. It was a long time before something or someone came along to kick-start his life again.

Lost in the past and his thoughts, he didn't notice the city had finally woke up and come alive once again. He could hear the cars as the people started their commute to work. The presence of another immortal roused him from his reverie. He was near MacLeod's barge, had the Highlander come back to Paris after all? Looking around, he saw a figure coming through the tunnel. He watched as the figure approached and realized it wasn't Duncan after all, but a woman. Most likely Amanda looking for MacLeod. No! He recognized that walk; it was the same as the first time he saw it, nearly 1000 years ago.

 

Cashel, Erin 1002 A.D.

Several days had passed before he received the message saying the healer would finally see him. He had been waiting to speak with her since his arrival in Cashel and had heard of her presence. He had come to offer his services as a scholar and linguist to Brian Boru, who had just been declared King of all Ireland. Talk about a druidess healer in an increasingly Christian society aroused his curiosity and prompted him to and ask for a meeting.

Methos rode quietly along the path as the wind whispered through the trees almost as if it was announcing his arrival into the wooded area. She had arranged to meet him outside the city in a nearby glen. Seeing no one, he dismounted, tied his horse and walked around the opening in the grove. Getting the lay of the land, so to speak. The past had taught him to know *where* he was and how to get out should the need arise. Feeling the presence of another immortal, he stiffened and looked around. Methos drew his sword as a robed figure stepped out of the trees and approached and a hand reached up and removed the hood.

"Sheath your weapon, you requested this meeting. I am the druidess Fiona." She told him in a quiet, lyrical voice.

Methos sheathed his sword and watched cautiously as she moved closer. Even through the robes swirled around her legs, he could see the graceful stride of the healer. She was small, yet she moved with a confidence of a warrior, striding tall despite her stature. He felt he could watch her move forever. Her ebony hair hung braided over her shoulder, and her eyes were a dark green like the lush fields in spring. He wasn't quite sure what to make of her. The fact she was an Immortal made him cautious but something else told him he could trust her and he generally didn't trust anyone, it was one of the reasons why he had been alive for so long. While he decided which he should believe she headed to a fallen log.

"We can sit here and talk," she said quietly. "You were not expecting another one of us?"

Methos regained his composure enough to answer, "No, I wasn't, but it does me good to be surprised once in a while and from what I have heard about you I don't doubt you are full of surprises."

She laughed at him and said, "You, kind sir, have no idea."

She had a makeshift camp already set up for them so they could talk, undisturbed from the prying eyes of the court. She had enemies that would see her killed for her ancient beliefs and had it not been for the Queen, she suspected they would have tried by now. They talked of immortality, and she revealed she was a novice druidess when her village was attacked and everyone killed. Her family, her betrothed. That was 600 hundred years ago and she could still remember it like it had been yesterday. He suspected while she had been frank about her first death there was a lot left unsaid.

They spent several days there in the glen. Methos told her of the world outside Ireland although she had been to Gaul and the sacred places but no where else. She was intrigued by his tales of the strange lands he visited. Rome and Byzantium intrigued her the most and after hearing his stories of the two cities she knew she wanted to visit them.

Their return to Cashel was met with the news that the King would tour the country and he wished her presence. She had been part of Brian Boru's court for a long time, although he'd known her as several generations of healers. She, in turn, beseeched the King to allow Methos to accompany them, saying that he would be of great use to the King because of his knowledge of strange lands and his ability to teach. Pleasing the King allowed Methos to accompany them on their travels with the stipulation that Methos would stay with Fiona unless called for. This pleased Methos and Fiona greatly.

________________________________________

Methos headed toward the figure, moving slowly and staying mostly in the shadows. Once he was close enough for her to hear, he spoke from the shadows, "Fiona."

She'd known there was another immortal nearby. She'd felt the presence in her mind. Standing still, she looked around, startled at hearing her name called from the shadows, "Arrawn!" She whispered, recognizing his voice and using the name she'd first known him by. "No, it can't be."

"Yes, it most certainly is." He stepped out of the shadows.

"By the gods, you are still alive. I was beginning to wonder, even though mutual friends kept telling me you were still out there."

"I know, I wanted it that way. Come here, Irish," Methos replied, opening his arms to her.

Fiona smiled at the use of her old nickname and walked into his arms, embracing him tightly and saying quietly, "I can't believe you're here. The life of a recluse has its advantages, I gather."

"You would know," Methos replied, referring to her tendency to disappear as well. She felt good. He'd almost forgotten how good it felt to have her in his arms.

"Come let's go where we can talk and get out of the cold."

Methos chuckled, "Only you can go for a stroll at dawn and then complain out about being cold." Fiona chucked him playfully in the shoulder and they fell together laughing. Together they walked away from the barge and back through the tunnel. Without thinking, he headed towards his flat. While they walked, he remembered how perfectly she fit in his arms. Her shoulder tucked perfectly under his. She was petite next to his height, barely coming up to his chin, and her long ebony hair hung in its usual braid down her back. *Some things never change* he thought then wondered how much she really had changed since he'd seen her last.

Methos barely had the door closed behind them when Fiona pulled his head down and claimed his lips with her own. Shocked at first, Methos recovered quickly and pulled her closer, deepening their kiss. They stood together wrapped in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity. Looking into her emerald eyes, he saw the passion he knew was mirrored in his own eyes. In just a few minutes, she had ignited feelings that had been buried since her departure 300 years before. Without speaking, he took Fiona's hand and led her towards the bedroom. They never could resist each other and it would seem as if they still couldn't, even after all the years.

Methos released her hand near the bed and turned to light some candles, remembering how much she liked the soft light they shed. Turning back, he found Fiona had removed her dress and was in the process of turning back the sheets. When she caught him watching her, she moved towards him and helped him remove his clothes. Laughing, they tumbled onto the bed, rolling until Methos had her pinned under him. He quickly reclaimed her lips, circling his tongue around the corners until she opened to him and their tongues joined in an intimate dance, exploring, tasting, and remembering.

Rolling onto his back and carrying her with him so she rested on his chest, he broke off the kiss she slowly began to move downward, small kisses along his jaw, nibbling at his neck and collar bone. She brushed a thumb across his nipple and was rewarded with a gasp. She soon replaced his thumb with her mouth, biting gently then soothing with her tongue, first one then the other. She continued downward across his chest and stomach, nibbling all the way. Her hands moved along his sides refinding those long ago discovered ticklish spots.

She had been ignoring his arousal on her downward journey. Finally, unable to stand her teasing any longer he grasped her hand and placed it over his erection. Her fingers closed around him, causing him to push into her touch. He felt her smile against his abdomen as she moved downward. She lifted her head to look at him, his eyes closed as he struggled for control over his increasing arousal.

Suddenly he felt the moist warmth of her mouth on him. She pulled back to push his foreskin down before flicking her tongue out to taste the small drop of moisture collected there. She nibbled and teased, not giving him what he wanted, drawing out his pleasure. The groan he emitted changed to a growl as she took him fully into her mouth. Her one hand stroked his abdomen, almost soothing him, while the other held his testicles, gently caressing. When he could stand it no longer he tugged on her braid and urged her upward to claim her mouth.

"You witch." He growled into her neck as he held her, waiting for the wave of arousal to subside. He wanted to draw their loving out, wanted to experience her body as she had his.

When he could think again, he rolled her over and repeated the same on her, caressing her breasts as she combed her fingers through his hair, loving the fact it had some length to it. He remembered the sensitive spots along the side of her breasts and he nibbled there, first one side then the other. Moving down her body, over her abdomen, down her legs, he took his time to enjoy her body. Spreading her thighs, he nibbled his way up the in side of her legs, occasionally nipping hard to keep her from slipping into a daze. Finally he tasted her, felt her hands clench in his hair. Opening her with his fingers, he pushed her to the brink and finally beyond. Crying out, she pulled on his hair to bring him up to her. Holding him tight as the waves of pleasure washed through her.

Just as she was coming down from her high, she felt him slip inside, teasing her with his strokes. Not one to remain passive for long, she raised up and rolled him onto his back, keeping him inside as they moved. From on top, she controlled the motion bringing him the edge then backing off, her hands wandering over his chest, teasing. Not having to support her, he too caressed her body, teased her nipples, in effort to distract her from tormenting him. It worked. She climaxed before she could control it and brought him along with her. Exhausted she fell forward onto his chest and remained there. She had come home again.

Much later they lay tangled together, quietly touching, whispering, and remembering the past. The time they spent together. The friends they lost and new friends found. He was tempted to tell her of the watchers and his duplicity of being an immortal and a watcher. No, he wouldn't do that. Knowing her every move was watched would kill the thing he loved most about her, her zest for life.

"Methos, what do you do now?" Fiona finally asked, while drawing lazy circles on his chest.

"I'm a perpetual grad student called Adam Pierson."

Fiona nearly fell out of bed laughing, "A grad student, pray tell, what are you studying? Not history?"

"No silly, computers and electronic technology. I might as well be ready when we finally make it into Star Trek technology." Methos laughed, "I also do some historical research for a private organization to 'bring in some money'."

Fiona laughed at his comment about bringing in money. Most immortals, especially ones their age, had enough money squirreled away in Swiss bank account to keep them comfortable for several life times over, especially if they were careful. She was careful and the causes she believed in benefited greatly from her caution. She, however, did understand the significance of 'holding down a job' for appearances, which is why she'd done her fair share of teaching jobs over the years. Curling next to him and twining her legs with his, she listened as he told her about the programs he was designing.

It felt good to laugh, and to really love again where there was no hidden agenda. Any unknown agenda Methos might have had where Fiona was concerned disappeared when he saw her remove the hood of her cloak a very long time ago. She never played into his schemes, unless they suited her too, and more often than not, he caught hell for having them in the first place. Fiona always brought him out, making him feel alive again, even if it was for a short time. When she left, and a mortal lover after her died, he shut down his emotions. Losing loved ones made him wonder if it was worth loving at all, especially since it hurt so much. This was why he avoided emotional relationships. Only in the past 10 years had he started to open up again, but not much. Donald Saltzer and Joe Dawson were among those he now considered friends. Mostly, he remained a mystery to those around him; never disclosing what was inside the shell he surrounded himself with. He couldn't, it was too dangerous for him and too dangerous for those around him.

He turned to look at the sleeping figure next to him. She'd drifted off before he finished talking. She was the one who made him examine himself, and he didn't always like what he saw, especially lately. He'd become such a recluse, and the duplicity of his life didn't help matters. But now was not the time to delve into his psyche, not with her back and lying next to him. He could do that when she pushed hard enough as he knew she would. She always did. Maybe that was why he had always been drawn to her time and time again. Unable to resist the urge, he trailed a finger down her back, watching for her reaction. She murmured and curled in closer to him. Knowing she could be tempted, even in her sleep, he smiled and leaned over to rein kisses along her shoulder, fanning the passion that lay in waiting.

As the morning wore on, Methos wondered if she would simply disappear back into the city the same way she'd emerged from it this morning, leaving him to wonder if he had dreamed their night of love, or if she would stay for a while. He needed her light in his life right now, especially after Alexa.

Fiona, sensing a change in Methos, lifted her head from where it rested on his shoulder. Looked into his eyes and seeing the desperation there, she whispered. "Sleep now, I'm not leaving yet. And when I do, you'll know where to find me."

Finis


End file.
